Heaven or Hell
by jenimik
Summary: Glen has a secret


Heaven or hell

**Glen was walking down the hall after his tag team match with Cena that had been against Jericho and the Big Show. They had lost the match and he as a little sore but he didn't care he had a guest waiting for him in his private locker room. Glen's guest was a man; they had been friends for years and had a pretty close friendship. The one thing that made Glen nervous was that he was in love with said man.**

**The man that Glen was in love with was none other than Mark Callaway or better known as The Undertaker. Now even though it was just a rumor that the Undertaker was going to make an staying with Glen which made Glen very happy. He had also left Michelle at home which Glen was extra happy about now they could hang out like old times.**

**Glen walked into his private dressing room and saw Mark sitting on the couch and reading a magazine. Mark looked up and said "Hey Glen. You hungry?" "Hey Mark. Yeah let me take a shower and change first "Glen said. "Ok, "Mark responded. Glen got undressed and went into the showers. He was rinsing the shampoo out of his hair when he felt a hand on his waist. He opened his eyes and saw Mark standing in front of him naked. "Mark…" he started to say but felt a hand stroke his cheek and Mark said "Hush baby, no words for right now."**

**Mark lowered his head and captured Glen's lips. He ran his tongue along the bottom lip of Glen's asking entrance into his mouth. Glen readily opened his mouth and Mark greedily slipped his tongue into Glen's hungrily awaiting mouth. He explored every nook, cranny and crevice in Glen's mouth. He had known that Glen was in love with him for year and he loved Glen. He had just been waiting for the right time. As him and Glen tongue wrestled, Glen groaned happily into his mouth and it went straight to his groin. As they kissed Mark's hand lowered and wrapped around both their cocks and started to stroke them together. Glen groaned and his hands flew to Mark's shoulders to grip and steady himself.**

**Glen couldn't believe this was happening. The beautiful man he had dreamed about was standing in front of him, kissing him and stroking him. As he thought this he felt Mark's other hand go around and stroke down his back. Then he felt the hand massage one of his rounded ass cheeks while a finger slid into his crevice and found the puckered hole. His finger circled and gently started to push into his hole. Mark's finger got passed the first ring of muscle so he started to slide in finger in and out. Mark started to attack Glen's neck and Glen started to make the most delicious noises that went straight to Mark's groin. Mark added a second finger and started to scissor him to stretch him out. Soon Mark was able to add a third and was looking for that magic spot that would turn Glen into a writhing mess. "God right there, please Mark do it again" Glen gasped out. Mark smiled, he found the spot and pushed his fingers in and out of Glen hitting his prostate every time as Glen practically fucked himself on Mark's fingers.**

**Marc removed his fingers much to Glen's disappointment. "Easy big boy, I'm gonna give you something much better. Turn around and bend over."Mark said. Glen did as he was told and gasped and tightened up as he felt Mark's long, thick cock start to enter him. "Relax and breathe sweetie. It'll get better soon I promise." Mark said. Glen relaxed and breathed as he felt Marc move into him slowly, stopping once in a while giving him time to adjust. When Marc was finally seated all the way in he stopped to give Glen a chance to adjust to him. When Glen was ready, he clenched and pushed up against Mark which made Mark groan. Mark pulled almost all the way out, snapped his hips and slammed back into Glen repeatedly. He hit Glen's spot every time. Mark wrapped his arm around Glen's waist and pulled him back up against his chest, Mark loved the feeling of Glen's body against his. He slammed harder and faster into Glen. Glen's head rolled onto his shoulder so he attacked his neck. Glen was making the most delicious noises and facial expressions, Mark couldn't get enough. So when Glen said" Oh Gods, baby … I'm gonna cum." He grabbed hold of Glen's cock and stroked him off. They cam hard, explosively and together. He helped Glen finish cleaning off, get dried and dressed. **

**They were cuddling and relaxing on the couch when Glen asked about Michelle. "Don't worry about her. I signed the divorce papers before I came to see you." Glen smiled and kissed Mark deeply. He was happy and whether he was in heaven or hell, he was with Mark.**


End file.
